1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic light adjustment device in which light emitted from a flashing device and reflected by an object is measured by a photometer device divided into a plurality of regions and in which light to be emitted from the flashing device is adjusted in accordance with an output from the photometer device.
2. Related Background Art
The applicant of the present invention has disclosed an automatic light adjustment device in which a flashing device performs preliminary flashing prior to main flashing performed for the purpose of lighting an object at the time of photographing and light for use at the main flashing is adjusted in accordance with a photometry output denoting the result of photometry obtained at the time of the aforesaid preliminary flashing (see, for example, U.S. Ser. No. 789,967 filed on Nov. 12, 1991).
In the above-mentioned automatic light adjustment device, a photometry is performed on a light reflected from an object at the time of preliminary flashing by a photometer device thereof and for example, a region from which strong light is reflected due to presence of a high reflectance substance such as a mirror or a region from which weak light is reflected because the background is positioned far away is extracted as a problem region in accordance with a photometry signal so that light adjustment is performed by excluding the photometry output from the extracted problem region at the time of the main flashing. The use of the automatic light adjustment device thus structured will raise a probability of performing proper light adjustment.
However, with the conventional automatic light adjustment device for a camera, if light reflected by a main object present in the field is received by the photometer device corresponding to the above-mentioned problem region, the photometry output is excluded and therefore a problem arises in that a proper light adjustment with respect to the main object may not be performed. In particular, cameras having an automatic focal point adjustment (AF) device encounter a critical problem because the focal point of the photographic lens is mainly focused on the main object.